Burning Barn
by Shadowed Innocents
Summary: SLASH Second Installment to Trapped In A Barn. Rita comes back for Ben. Her main goal is to get Bree, back...and shove the fact that she sucessfully had a daughter after rapping him.
1. The Rain

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Rain**

Adam lay in a cold sweat. Joe laying in his arms. Joe was panting.

"Joe...hey Joe look at me." Adam tried to get his brother to answer. Joe gritted his teeth as Hoss pulled the bullet from Joes gut. Joe coughed a bit and trembled as if to cold to move.

"Joe...little Joe." Hoss tried and looked at Adam and swallowed hard. Adam pored whiskey down Joes wound which got a prompt yell from him as the pain coursed through his whole body.

"Did you see which way Bree had gone?" Adam asked. Joe shook his head and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Nah...sh...gone. Couldn't..." He swallowed again and gasped as he leaned over to the side and spilled the contents on his lunch and parts of his breakfast. "What happened?" Adam asked Hoss. Hoss just shrugged. "I donno Adam. It looks like Joes been beat up good before he was used for someones targeting thats for sure." Hoss answered as Joe took Adams hand. "She took her Adam..." "Who Joe...Who?" "Rita..." Joes eyes rolled and he fell limp.

* * *

The air around her was hot and sticky. The wind that nipped at her hair was wet smelling, with the promise of rain. Across the horizone lightning flashed and suddenly she wished she were home with her father, and three brothers.

Bree tasted blood from her earlier attempt to run away with resulted in a savage beating by the man on watch. Her heart skipped a beat when the man nearest her smiled. "Don't you try and run away again darlin. If you do Ol Bill over theres going to string you to a horse and drive him into the river. They'll never find you then.

So that was there plan...they wanted my brothers and father to find me. "Who? I'm afraid I haven't got a clue who your talking about." Bree announced and looked away.

"Oh don't you then?" he asked her. "Why don't you bring her inside Greg...she'll be nice and comfortable in there." Bill said and smiled as he licked his lips. Bree gasped and tried to run from Greg who grabbed her by the hair and threw her down. Kicking her in the ribs. Bree rolled onto her side and gagged, coughing up dust and mud.

"Little shit. What did I tell you huh?" Greg roared and a woman walked out onto the porch.

"Why don't you teach her to respect her elders greg?" Rita said and pushed her hair from her eyes. A young girl next to Rita. Her hair just the same color as hers...but the rest of her looked just like her father. Ben Cartwright.

Adam and Hoss rode toward Victory City following the trail of the kidnappers. Adam stopped Hoss as they heard splashing. At first Adam thought it might be a woman cleaning her clothing, but when he saw Greg and Bill holding someone underwater Adam and Hoss acted on pure instinct and jumped onto the men.

Hoss grabbed the man punching him right in the jaw. Bill toppled over freeing Bree who continued to drown in the deep water as Adam kicked at Greg who grabbed Adams head and shoved him into Hoss who fell into the water. Bree was floating downstream with the current

"Help..." She felt herself go underwater and take water into her lungs. Just as she thought she would drown she hit a rock and held on. She tried to hold on for as long as she could.

"Please." She whispered as the ice cold water ripped at her back. She felt herself slipping. Her nails digging into the moss on the rock. She coughed up more water as it splashed onto her.

"Adam, Hoss...I can't..." She felt herself break free from the rock and fell into the water once again taking in more water. Her lungs burned as she sprawled around trying to grab onto the rock once again. Her eyes closed on there own and her body to cold to continue flopping around the water. Her mind wanted to work, but she couldn't think. She felt someone pull her from the water, and all went dark.


	2. In The Darkness

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**In the Dark**_

Joe slowly opened his eyes. The room was unfamiliar to him, and the smell was cleaner then his ranch room. He smiled slightly knowing that a woman lived there. Women were the real cleaners. To him anyways. The door opened a crack and two women walked in. One with a steaming water bucket. The second woman with a few rags, and a towel. The taller of the two pulled back Joes covers and pulled back the bandages. Joe winced in pain since the cloth piece was stuck to his wound.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as Joe peaked at her through hazed eyes.

"Where am I?" Joe gasped sitting up in his bed and regretted it.

"My brothers...Bree..." His eyes began to grow cloudy again.

"Oh that little girl. I'm afraid shes very sick Mister. She's with madam right now." The shorter stated and looked at the second with a grave look.

"Your eldest won't leave her side either. "

"Adam?" Joe asked.

"Oh yes I do believe that was his name." The woman said blushing.

"Handsome man he was."

"What about Hoss?"

"Hes with June."

"June?"

"Well your good with names aren't you?" A dark hard woman said at the door.

"June yes our cook. Seems to be smitten with her he is." The maid said and smiled at the woman who giggled.

"Poor girl doesn't get much company." The woman slowly walked toward Joe. Her walk was more sure, steady, and proud.

"My name is Lady Gude." Her English accent spilling over the name with such pride that Joe thought he would drown in it. He couldn't for the life of him remember what she said next. Something was pricked into his arm and he was out like a light before he had a chance to see what was going on.

* * *

Adam slowly opened his eyes again as soon as he felt movement from his fingers. Bree tossed to his left and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were sunk in, and her lips were a pale color that would match the peach walls. She went to sigh and ended up coughing, and curled in on herself and closed her eyes again.

"No...no don't go back to sleep." Adam said taking a more firm hold on her hand.

"Please don't." Adam pleaded blindly as Bree opened her eyes again and smiled up at her big brother.

"Don't go Adam." Her voice was so small. Almost unheard. He could hear her breathing, it was so rasped. A woman walked in bringing another steaming rod full of heated coals and slid them in under her feet. Adam smiled at the girl who walked over.

"Oh your awake then. I'll bring some food then." The woman smiled and left the room. Adam smiled down at her.

"Where?" Bree managed to say.

"Safe." Adam said and felt her forehead. She was burning up and Adam for once could do nothing to save his sibling. The woman walked back in with a steaming cup of what looked like tea, and a bowl of porage.

"Its got a bit of honey in it." She said and smiled as Bree smiled at her.

"There we go. Theres a smile." The woman helped Bree to sit up and held onto her Bree couldn't believe how week she was. Her hands were still bandaged up from the cuts on her hands. Adam spooned porage into her mouth and Bree slowly swallowed it. To her it tasted wonderful. The best. Specially to the fact that she hadn't eaten in four days. She couldn't, she kept throwing it back up. Adams face broke into a smile.

"Hey there we go." He said happy that it didn't immediately come back up again.

"Lets try the tea." Adam said and pulled the mug up to her chin and Bree smelled the contents and took a drink. Suddenly her face grew pale and she emptied the spoonful and the tea out onto the floor. Adam felt broken hearted and pulled Bree to him. She felt like crying. She kept dry heaving, Adam rocked her back and forth willing her to stop. The woman sighed as she walked out to her waiting mistress.

"Still sick maim." She said and walked off toward the kitchen.

"Good...perfect. Rita will be so happy." Lady Gude said and walked off toward the cellar and opened the door. Hoss lay on the floor drinched in sweat. A woman stood near him.

"I'll have him broken by tomorrow mistress." she said with a smile.


	3. Shadows

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shadows**_

Bree woke up laying against someone. She smiled to herself knowing the scent well. To her Adam smelled of fresh pine, with a hint of mint. She pulled a face banishing the idea inside her head before the feeling started to grow. She was to young, and he was now her brother. She slowly and weakly sat up.

"Adam?" Her voice even to her wasn't much of anything.

"Hey there sugar whats going on? Do you want me to lay you back down?" Adam asked and Bree shook her head and put her head back on his chest. He could hear his steady heartbeat. The door opened and Julie placed a candle on the dresser.

"Oh hey there sweetheart. Feeling any better?" She asked and walked over with a cup of tea. The only thing Bree had been able to drink since she tried to eat her breakfast that morning. Lunch wasn't as promising either. She took a sip of the brew and closed her eyes again. Julie smiled and set some coffee on the table near him.

"The madam thought you might want something yourself. If you wish for more don't hesitate." Julie said and walked out. Adam looked at the tea and then at the coffee. Adam narrowed his eyes at it and looked toward the door.

"Bree?" Adam asked Bree opened her eyes.

"From now on I want you to only pretend to drink or eat what they give you okay?" Adam asked. Bree yawned.

"What for? Don't you want me better big brother?" Bree asked Adam nodded.

"Of course I do more then anything, but every time you drink it. You tend to get sleepy or sick. Some things not right here. I'm going to go look for Joe and Hoss. You stay here." Adam said, he lay Bree back down in the bed and covered her back up. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes...get out of here okay Bree. Your good at sneaking around. " Adam said and smiled at her. "Comes from what I used to do with mother." Bree frowned and hid under the covers. "Hurry back Adam...please."

* * *

Adam went from room to room each one empty or had a maid sleeping in it. At one point he spotted a maid and the butler having a little more then a conversation in the dining hall. He shrugged it off and walked into a room with fresh doors. In the center of the room a bed sat. Lady Gude lay sleeping in the sheets. Her bottom half visible to him, she hadn't any clothing on. Suddenly Adam was grabbed from two sides. Bill grabbed him from the left, and Greg grabbed him from the right bringing him toward Lady Gudes bed.

"Oh Adam, I knew you'd come around soon. Your the smart one. Unfortunately your younger brothers have already become my slaves. You and that girl are the only ones left." She laughed and stood up the silk red sheet drifting down her body like water. Adam bit his lip as she looked at Bill and Greg.

"Tie him to the bed. Strip him. I want to have some fun with him." she smiled and licked her lips.


	4. Wet

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Wet**_

Adam gasped as he felt her tight, warm, wet sheath slowly surround him. Suddenly memories of Ritas whores flooded his mind and he began to struggle. Gude laughed and smiled.

"Keep doing that Adam, I like when they struggle. It feels so...good." She said and smiled to herself. She licked her lips and rised up on his hips and fell. She continued to move like this kissing his chest and trailing her nails around his abs. She liked the feel of him, inside and out.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you." She said and growled to herself.

* * *

Bree slowly pulled back the blankets and slowly started to walk over to Adams gun and pulled it out stowing it in her pants and slowly walked toward the window and climbed out running toward the barn and walked in slowly keeping to the walls. She smiled seeing Cochise closest. She climbed onto him bareback.

She gasped as she saw a lantern next to her suddenly she screamed and kicked the lantern and the person over. The lantern fell and shattered hotwax everywhere, the hay caught fast and spred. Bree gasped seeing the fire. She was froze to the sight. Suddenly someone jumped onto the horse behind her and kicked the horses sides.

"Go...go stupid horse." He yelled and Bree leaned against the warm body closing her eyes suddenly exausted.

* * *

A furious knocking came to the Mistresses door and a man entered not to frightened of the site of a man behind Adam with his cock slicking in and out of his anal hole and the Mistress pumping Adam furiously from the front. The sound of both holes being filled was making the man horny.

"M-Mistress the barn Maim. Its...its on fire." He said and the Mistress jumped away from Adam and ran out of the door and toward the front. Adams senses were so rattled that he just drooped forward onto the feather down matress and the man smiled.

"Your welcome." He said and stood up pulling on his pants and grabbed a robe for his Mistress and walked out. Lady Gude was ordering men around trying to get the fire out before it got to the house.

* * *

Bree was lay down on a soft blanket that was strapped to Cochise.

"Bree...come on sweetheart open your eyes." Joe said as he sat her up and pored a bit of water into her mouth.

"Adam...?" She opened her hazy eyes and looked up.

"Oh Joe I thought she got to you too." Bree said and lay her head against his shoulder.

"No way Bree I'm fine sweetheart. Still a bit smartin from the bullet, but I'm fine." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep hun we're going to the Ponderosa nonestop tomorrow."


	5. Escape

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Escape**_

Adam slowly raised up from the mattress. He could smell smoke now.

"Bree?" He gasped as he stood up. The torturous marks lining his back, and shoulders. The mans claw marks, and the bullwip marks were all over his body. Adam slowly pulled on his clothing and slumped painfully against the wall and felt someone grab him from the front.

"Come on big brother we've got to get our butts out of here. The house has caught fire." Hosses voice echoed in his tortured brain. He wasn't sure what happened next. He woke up in the cold air. Trees surrounding them, and the air no longer smelled like smoke. Something struck him and he sat up looking around.

"Bree...Joe!" He looked around seeing Hosses sleeping form next to the now smoldering embers of what used to be a fire. Adam looked down at his body. His wounds were dressed, and held a numbing feeling. Hoss must have found a bit of medication in the forest before they made camp.

Adams eyes suddenly grew hazy and he lay back down. His head was spinning. Had Bree, and Joe survived the fire. Were they dead? Adams heart broke, how could have he left Bree behind in that room. Did they do the same to Bree that they did to him after he was found.

Adam turned to his side and hugged his knees. He suddenly felt someone along side him. From the build and the smell he knew it was his brother.

"Adam. Joe left with Bree before I found you." Hoss said and hushed him.

"They should be camping out near the pondorosa tonight. We'll catch up to them soon." Adams heart skipped a beat as he thought of what his brother said.

"Did...Did they touch Bree?" Adam asked. Hoss shook his head.

"Nah big brother. I was waiting outside her door. The little runt went out the window." Hoss laughed.

"I would have had her follow me to you if I hadn't heard the window open and her climbing out. She's safe with Joe."

* * *

"Joe I'm hungry." Bree said finally after an hour of riding.

"We'll eat when we get home hun." Joe said as he walked the horse which had Bree on top of it.

"But I haven't eaten in a week Joe. Please." Bree begged and Joe rolled his eyes and reached into his back and pulled out an apple and threw it to Bree who eyed it greedily and chewed into it.

"Wow this is the best apple I've eatten in a while." She said and crunched into it again. Joe stopped suddenly and looked at Bree for a second and then looked around the woods.

"Joe?" Bree said dropping the half eatten apple as she stared ahead and spotted someone that haunted her every dream since she was very small.

"Joe...I'm scared." Bree said seeing Rita and a dozen men at the end of the trail. Brees heart felt as if it were to stop.

"Don't let them..." Rita smiled as she saw the fear in the girls eyes.

"Hello my darling. Care to have some fun?" Rita laughed as the men ran at them.


	6. Innocents Lost

_**Warning:** Just so you know this chapters going to have a bit of a graphic content, if you don't like rape, or any of the crap that comes along with it please go read a more happier story. Read and Review :D_

__

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Innocents Lost**_

Joe was tied to a tree, but left alone. Instead of being rapped like before. The attention was purely on Bree. The young girl was stripped and one of the henchmen thrust his length into her mouth. She gagged and the man slapped her and thrust in once more. Tears strecking down her face. Another henchmen hand her strattled and thrusting deeply into her forcefully holding her hands from slapping at him. Joes pleading voice echoed throughout the afternoon burning sun. Rita sat down beside Joe and sighed.

"Your father gave me a child you know Joe. Sunny is more beautiful then I could ask for." She looked up at Joe and smiled. Joe kicked Rita in the jaw with his free leg.

"Let her go you old bat." Joe yelled and shook his head as if not believing him at all.

"I can't stop now Joe. I'll never be able to get them to stop now." She laughed and looked up as the henchmen who was locked into her wetness moved away from her and the other that had been in her mouth moved away leaving her to pant wildly.

_'Adam...help me...please_.' Bree thought in her tired mind. _'Why did you ...leave me. Why am I so...alone_.' Her eyes rolled and she fell unconcious.

**_((((0))))_**

Adams head was rested against Hosses back as they came to a clearing. The valley that Joe, and Bree were being rapped in. Adam gasped as he felt something was wrong. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like the bottom of his gut fell out of his chest.

"Hurry Hoss." He said and Hoss called Chub to go faster. Adam gasped as he saw a bloodied Joe laying against a tree. Adam jumped up and ran over to Joe.

"Joe...what the hell happened?" Adam asked. Joes eyes opened and the tried blood flacked off.

"Bree...they...they did..." It was as if Joe would throw up if he told Adam what happened.

"They rapped her. She's..." Joe pointed to the still naked, and unconcious form of Bree. Hoss got down pulling a blanket from the sattle and lay it over Brees freezing form.

" Adam lets get them home fast." Hoss said. Adam nodded cutting Joe from the ropes.


	7. Return

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Return**_

They walked for what seemed like ages. Brees sweaty form laying against Adam as they walked. Every so often they would switch to Bree riding on Chub with Joe, or they would trade off and Joe would be on Chub. Joe slowly looked at Adam, who seemed like he was sleep walking. His eyes were closed, and he was walking with heavy feet. Joe looked up at Hoss and swallowed hard, he hadn't eaten, or drunk anything in ages.

"Lets stop. We're going to die on our feet if we don't." Joe said. Adam was about to say something when horses were heard coming toward them. Adams eyes flew open and he pulled them into the bushes to hide. Adam leaned over Bree protectively.

"Hang in there Bree." Adam whispered. Bree tried to push herself closer to Adam if possible. Finally the horses drew closer. Joe smiled.

"Its dad." He jumped up and waved his arms. Ben looked at his son and smiled only for a few seconds. As Ben saw the dried blood on Joes chest, arms, and face he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Ben asked. Joe sighed sadly.

"Rita." Hoss said. Ben looked at Bree and shook his head.

"Shes cold come on lets get her home. Its not far." Ben said trying to take Bree from Adam. Bree held onto Adam and barried her face into his chest. Ben looked at Adam, who shrugged. "We have a lot of work ahead of us Adam. I'm afraid she's been, tramatized by this."

**((((0))))**

The blankets surrounded her as Hoss brushed her hair. It was wet, as soon as she got home she began boiling water for a bath. She wanted to wash the mens stink from her, She had one of Adams old shirts on for a nightgown. Outside there was a storm brewing. Each time thunder would roll shed jump and look around. Hoss would put his arms around her protectively as she would shake with fear.

"No ones going to hurt you kiddo." Hoss would say and continue brushing her hair. Bree watched anyone who moved as they walked around the room. Finally Hoss had Brees hair braided and he helped her down from the couch since they tore her really bad and she was stitched up. He helped her over to the table where a lot of food was lay out for them. Hoss sat down beside her, Joe touched her hand reasuringly.

"Hey there Bree. You feeling any better?" Joe asked. Bree sniffled a bit and shook her head. She hadn't said a word since the insodent. The doctor said some cases as these, some people don't ever speak again. Ben closed his eyes agaisnt the information and looked at Adam as he just stared at his porkchops. His spoon swirling around in his coffee lightly, and thoughtfully.

"Adam?" Ben asked. Adam didn't respond lost in his out mind. Ben touched his hand lightly. Adam shot up as if burned by the stove and looked around. Bree gasped and fell from her chair and scooted into Hosses legs. She was shaking so bad it made the table vibrate. "Bree its okay. Adam just got spooked is all." Hoss said and Joe laughed.

"Big brothers spooked by a touch." Joe cackled hard.

"Stop it..." Bree whispered as a great big glob of mashed potatos flew across the table and into Joes face.

"Shut up Joe." Adam said glaring at his brother. Joe growled while whipping the goo from his face.

"Whats the matter with you Adam?" Joe asked angrily.

"I left her alone to be raped Joe. I left her alone to run on her own." Adam said and shook his head as Joe stood up.

"I had to watch it Adam. I was helpless."

"Stop it please." Bree tried to get her voice above a whisper. Neither heard her.

"It never would have happened if I hadn't of left her alone." Adam growled and getting into Joes face. "Stop blaiming yourself Adam.

" Joe growled. "Stop it, Stop it. STOP!" Bree screamed.

"Please dont fight." Bree said down on Hosses lap and lay her head back against his shoulder. Hoss put his hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Fever." Hoss said and picked her up. Adam walked toward her and picked her up carrying her toward her room.

"Ben Cartwright." Someone yelled from outside. Ben froze to his spot and looked toward the door.

"Hide her Adam. Joe, Hoss get the guns."


	8. Showdown

_**Burning Barn**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Showdown**_

Brees breathing was coming faster, and faster as Adam ran her upstairs and placed her into a closet.

"Hide here, don't come out tell I come get you okay?" Adam asked. Bree shook her head and wouldn't let go of Adam.

"Bree let go. Come on girl or they'll find us." Adam said Bree shook her head again and Adam sighed and crouched inside the closet shutting the door behind him

**(((0)))**

Ben, Joe, and Hoss were on the porch looking at the many men behind the woman known as Rita.

"Take them down boys." She said and smiled at Ben.

"I've got what I needed from you. I haven't any further use for you." She said and rode her horse down the road letting her men size up the three men in front of them.

"Come nicely...or else." One of the men said pulling out a gun. Only to have his gun shot out of his hand by Joe. Everyone seemed to take this as a shout to get into hiding. It was going to be a shootout. Ben jumped behind the potted tree to his left and watched as Joe got behind the water troph and Hoss jumped behind the door. Every so often theyd pop shots as anything that moved

**(((0)))**

Adam could hear someone moving within the room. He held onto Bree tighter tell the door was flung open and he was pulled to his feet. However he didn't see one of Ritas henchmen he saw a woman standing there, her lip bleeding, and a black eye. Bree gasped.

"Mommy." She yelped and jumped into her arms. Adam sighed thankfully and nearly fell back into the closet.

"You must get her out of here. Rita will not stop until she is either one of her waymaids or dead. Please you must run." She said handing Bree back to Adam.

"No, if we run now we'll be running the rest of our lives." Adam said handing her back and walked over to the window and aimed his gun at one of the men and fired hitting the man square in the head. Bree barried her face in her mothers dress as Adam continued to fire, and gunfire shot back. Finally after a few more minutes gunfire stopped. Bree rushed over to Adam and held his hand.

"Is it over?" Bree asked. Adam sighed.

"For now hun." He said and carried her out of the room causiously.


End file.
